


Meliorism

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, M/M, Surprise Guests - Freeform, the gang's all here, time to save the world... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Big trouble causes Alexa and Sam to move things up and gather everyone to the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Touch of Normal [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005252
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa wakes with a start as the bunker’s alarms blare, “Sam?” Without looking over at him she gets up and reaches for her angel blade, but it’s not there.   
  
“Nuh uh, moved that after the broseph,” she hears a voice say. Looking over at Sam she tries calling his name again but he still doesn’t move. When she starts to panic the voice breaks in again, “Relax, he’s just sleeping. Samsquatch is fine. But we need to talk.”   
  
“Listen, you angelic ass, show yourself, or we’re done here,” She yells to the air in Enochian. Suddenly a man is standing in front of her.   
  
“That was almost perfect Enochian,” he says, sounding almost impressed while looking her up and down. “And how’d you know I’m an angel?”   
  
“What do you mean, almost?” She quickly recites the spell and her eyes flare.   
  
The man snaps his fingers cutting off the glow, and then claps, “Woahhh. You are something! That’s a cool trick, and I know my way around a trick,” he winks. “But really, we should go,” He grabs her arm and in a flash they’re somewhere else.    
  
Looking around, she sees a set of swings, “A park? You brought me to a park? Who are you?” She's mid turn when she sees the markings in the sandbox. “What is this?” she asks quietly, subconsciously leaning towards it.   
  
“You’re making this too easy,” is the last thing she hears as she’s knocked forward. Gaining her footing she’s in a room that definitely should not be in a sandbox.  _ Wait. I just traveled through a sandbox? What the hell? _

__________

  
  
“Cas?!” Dean calls through the bunker until he enters the war room as his rumpled angel walks through the door. “Cas!”   
  
“Dean, you’re ok?” He comes down the stairs.   
  
“Yeah, fine. You? What the hell was that?”   
  
“I don’t know. The last time,” he stops, “Where’re Sam and Alexa?”   
  
“Still sleeping,” He says matter of factly, then stops, “That’s kinda weird, huh?”   
  
Just then a frantic yell comes from Sam, “Dean!!! Cas!!!” They run towards the distress call, weapons ready. Bursting through the door, they see Sam cradling Alexa, “She won’t wake up. Why isn’t she waking up?!”   
  
“Sam,” Dean says calmly, cautiously stepping towards his brother. When he’s within arms reach, he chances another glance at his baby brother, “May I?” he asks as if talking to a scared puppy. He nods. Placing two fingers to her throat, he lets out a relieved sigh, “She's breathing. Cas,” He stops as he sees Cas looking on with scrunched brow and tilted head, “Cas?” he asks again.   
  
“She’s not,” He snaps his fingers and Alexa is gone.   
  
This was clearly not the right move without explanation as Sam starts yelling again, although this time in anger, “Cas, what the hell?! What did you do to her?! Where’d she go?” He’s inches from the ancient being when Dean steps between them pushing Sam back a few steps. “Dean he just,” He can’t even form words right now.   
  
Dean raises his hands placating the rampage for a moment, and turns to his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, “Cas, what the hell, man?!”   
  
Cas sighs and shakes his head, “That wasn’t Alexa. It was an illusion. There’s been something very powerful here recently and I have a feeling that whatever it was, took Alexa with them. I suggest calming down and trying to figure out what that was so we can get her back,” He crosses his arms in front of his chest to signal the end of his explanation.   
  
“I’m guessing it happened when you disappeared, too,” Dean relents.   
  
He relaxes a little seeing that Dean is on his side, “More than likely.”   
  
“Wait, what?” Sam comes back to the conversation. “You disappeared? Were they after you and Lex?”   
  
“No. I believe they got rid of me so I wouldn’t recognize them and came specifically for her,” He turns with sympathetic eyes to the taller man. “I’m sorry, Sam. We’ll get her back,” he says earnestly.   
  
“I’m sorry, Cas,” he apologizes sheepishly.   
  
“It’s quite alright, Sam. In fact, the last time I remember something like this,” he trails off as he goes back to the memory. “Son of a bitch,” he mutters before swiftly walking down the hall as the brothers follow a hair behind.   
  
Sam leans to Dean, “You've corrupted an Angel of the Lord, Dean.”    
  
Dean just gives his brother a wink as he calls to Cas, “Hey, Babe, gonna follow you on this, because pretty sure you’re the only one that has an idea of what happened, but you wanna fill us in?”   
  
Cas whirls around so fast that Dean can almost see the tails of the trench coat whip out with the movement, that is if he were wearing it, and the hunters almost collide into him, “The last time I remember anything like that was when Gabriel took the two of you.”   
  
“Gabe’s dead though, Cas. Lucifer killed him,” Sam says as if he’s concerned with the angel’s mental stability at the moment.   
  
“I know that. But something was strong enough to break through the warding, remove me, take Alexa, and replace her with a facsimile all before we knew anything happened. There are few things that are that powerful.”   
  
“Wait, Dean knew when you left, right? How? I didn’t notice,” He breaks off his thought, at least out loud, and looks at his brothers.   
  
With a slightly red face, Dean rubs the back of his neck as he starts, “I was awake, we were in the middle of,” He's interrupted.   
  
“Oh, God, no, I don’t want to hear this.”   
  
“Sam, grow up! We were making out when all of a sudden I’m waking up, again,” He stresses, “But I’m alone. Thought the first time was a dream. Then I noticed the warning lights and came out to turn them off,” he rolls his eyes like he’s already had enough of Sam’s shit for the day.   
  
Ignoring this, Sam takes in their clothing for the first time. Dean is in boxers and a T-shirt, while Cas matches except in lounge pants; both clearly disheveled from events other than the current matter at hand. He clears his throat, “Oh. Um, so what do we do?”   
  
“Cas, can you tell which wardings were broken so we know what kind of ‘it’ we’re dealing with? Sam, I don’t know. I, on the other hand, am making coffee. And bacon,” He adds rather grumpily before heading presumably to the kitchen.   
  
“I’ll get my computer,” Sam runs his hands through his hair before walking back to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What in the Sam Hill? Who the hell are you?”   
  
Alexa hasn’t heard that gruff voice in far too long, but she’d know it anywhere. “Bobby?” she gets out in disbelief.   
  
“Who’s askin’?” Before she can stop herself, she’s throwing her arms around him. “Listen, lady, I don’t know,” he starts.   
  
“Bobby, is it really you? Where,” she thinks back to the sand, “this is your heaven? I haven’t seen this place in so long. God, we miss you,” She says the last part catching his eyes.   
  
They stand in silence a moment before the old man quietly asks, “A?”   
  
She nods, “It’s Alexa, actually. Should’ve told you that right off the bat all those years ago. Also should’ve listened to you a hell of a lot more.”   
  
“Coulda told you that. Oh, wait, I did. But it’s good to see you, sweetheart,” He hugs her. “What did you get ya self into now? You’re not, dead, are ya?”   
  
“Not at the moment,” she shakes her head and ignores his wide eyes. “An angel brought me here for some reason. Strange dude, too.”   
  
“Let me guess; dark hair, trench coat, follows around a certain pair of idjits?”   
  
Alexa laughs, “It's not Cas. Which brings up another point,” but she stops. Suddenly she can’t figure out where to begin. Who knows how much time she has.    
  
She’s interrupted before she can find it though, “And that is?”   
  
“I’m sorry!” she blurts. “I’m so sorry. Your boys. I should’ve met them when you said. But I did,” she smiles then continues, “Wish it had been under better circumstances, and sooner. We miss you. The wedding. The cabin! So many things. I don’t know how much time. Why-,” A hand on her shoulder stops her rambling.   
  
“You wanna slow down and run that by me again, in complete sentences maybe?” He guides her to the couch where they both sit.    
  
She laughs and wipes at her eye, pulling a drop of wetness from her lashes,  _ hmm, when did I start crying? _ then rests her hands on her knees. She takes a deep breath, but before she can start again the angel from before bursts in, “Alright, you catch ol’ Bobby up to speed? We should get going?”   
  
Bobby is standing in a flash, “The trickster?”   
  
“Oh, that takes me back,” He laughs humorlessly. “But for real, we gotta hit it kids, so we good? Ready to head back to those ass clowns you call the Winchesters?”   
  
“You’re working with Sam and Dean?” Bobby turns to her almost proudly.   
  
“Oh, more than that,” Gabriel implies, “But really, we have to gooo. Git along little doggies, skedaddle, all that jazz, ok?”   
  
“Why? What did you do? Why did you bring me here?” Alexa asks stubbornly.   
  
“Listen, little miss moosechester,” They ignore the older hunter’s look of shock, again, “Just know that I’m doing my part, helping out my angelic kin, being a team player, working my magic and calling in a few favors.”   
  
“You talk so much but don’t say anything. Why do we need to leave? And wait, Bobby, too?”   
  
“Man, I must’ve gotten you up too early. Not firing on all cylinders yet, huh? But yes! The three of us and now,” He grabs them and they’re back in the park.   
  
“What the hell? Why’re you bringing me back?” Bobby grumbles.    
  
He sighs, “I’m trying to do something nice here! No wonder I never do it, especially with you bunch. You make it so time consuming. Any longer and even Dean-o will be able to figure it out. Now are you ready to go back to them? It’ll almost be fun messing up your warding again.”   
  


__________

  
  
Cas finds a fully dressed Dean watching a pan of sizzling bacon as the coffee brews. “Dean,” he hesitates, “are you alright?”   
  
“Course,” he says without turning.   
  
“Sam went to get his computer. The warding, it was an angel, Dean.”   
  
Dean turns and Cas can see the fear in his eyes. Although mostly hidden, it’s more prominent when he can personally feel it, “Is he back, Cas? Did he take her again? You know I never thought I’d actually pray for it to be Gabe, but he’s better than Lucifer.” They turn at the sharp intake of breath, “Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters as he turns back to the pan.   
  
Sam stands frozen, his tall frame somehow managing to look small and vulnerable. “Is it Cas? Is it Lucifer?”   
  
He takes a deep breath, he finds that this time not all of the nervousness is coming from Dean, “I’m not certain. It was an angel, a powerful one, but I find the whole thing too “nice,” he air quotes, “to be Lucifer.”   
  
Sam nods, then sits at the table causing Dean and Cas to share a concerned look. “Sam? What’re you thinking?”   
  
“I agree. Especially after last time, Lucifer would have just killed us, or at the very least, taken Lex and not left a copy.”   
  
Dean shares a glance with Cas then shrugs, “Fair point. So who does that leave? And why take our girl?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, just hang on a minute,” Bobby says before Alexa and Gabe start bickering again. “Can one of you tell me what’s going on?”

“How much do you want to know?” Alexa asks. “It’ll take awhile to catch you up since we last saw each other. But as far as why we’re bringing you back, although I’m not complaining,” she looks at the angel, “I just don’t know.”

The archangel sighs, “Fine. Short version is heaven is running low on angel juice. Without angels, heaven goes Kaput, and all those souls fall and start wandering around causing chaos. So my plan is to lighten the load of souls up there, by bringing a few back that have helped in keeping the peace when they were alive.”

“These ‘few’,” She air quotes, “Also happen to be a backup plan in case the souls do fall, right?” Her head tilts just slightly as her eyes squint.

“You spend far too much time with my little brother, freaky really, but yes. These carefully hand picked chosen ones, by moi, will also be the ones I’d bet on to figure out how to stop it.”

“So why did you need me?” she asks.

“Ever hear of causing a distraction? Those knuckleheads were running around looking for my brother and his boy toy, they didn’t know to look for you.”

“Ok, we can figure out the rest later, but if I know angels they’re gonna be showing up here any minute,” Bobby interrupts.

“Agreed, ready to go home princess?” he asks Alexa. She rolls her eyes, but nods.

Next thing she knows they’re standing in front of the bunker, “Why not just take us in?”

“I figured this would be more dramatic,” he shrugs. “After you,” he bows and extends his arm.

Alexa walks to the door and slowly opens it. Peering around she sees the three of them fight-ready, when they see it’s her they instantly drop the weapons. “Lex!” Sam yells.

“I’m fine, just, hang on, I’m back with a couple of friends.”

“Friends? What friends?” Dean asks.

“Dean,” Cas scolds. And gets an epic ‘What?’ face in return.

“Just hang on,” She turns back to whoever’s behind her.

Outside Bobby nods, “We'll give you a minute.”

She nods thanks and then fully comes in from the doorway. Making her way down the steps she’s pulled into a tight hug and kiss from Sam, “What happened? You’re ok? Really? Where’d you go?”

“Sam, breathe, I’m ok. I may be a little better than ok now. It’s a good thing, I think,” She smiles.

“You think?” Dean comes over to give her a hug too.

“Yeah, I do.” Just then the door opens again and she takes a brother’s hand in each of hers.

The older hunter slowly walks in, head turning to take in everything until he looks at the four standing below. Alexa squeezes their hands before Dean pulls free with an awed, ‘Bobby?”

“Hiya, boys.” Dean is the first one to meet him at the bottom of the stairs and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Alright, you can let go, son.” Sam lets go of her hand and she watches as he walks over and pulls the old man in for a hug too, “You bunch got all touchy feel-y while I was gone.” When he pulls away, he looks over at Cas, “You wanna hug me too, Cas?"

Cas drops his eyes, “If that’s alright,” He admits making Alexa laugh and push him towards the hunter. After a very brief hug, he pulls back and tilts his head, then looks back at Alexa, “You said friends.”

As if waiting for the cue, and he probably was, the bunker door opens again, “I told you this would be much more dramatic, kid,” Gabriel saunters in, “ta da,” He bows.

“Gabriel?” the three echo.

“That’s what they call me. Well, I’m called a lot of things, but, what’s up, Scooby gang? Bro, how’s it hanging? See you figured out why our vessels can be fun,” He winks as Dean and Cas try to hide a blush. “Sammy! Nice work! I like her! Why didn’t I meet her before?” He makes his way down the stairs.

Bobby is the one to break the angel’s rambling when he looks between Sam and Alexa, “You two?” They nod. Dean and Cas step out of the way as Bobby hugs them again, “I’m happy for you kids.”

“Now who’s gone all touchy feel-y,” Dean snarks with a smile.

“Listen, ya idjit,” He starts but doesn’t finish.

“Got coffee in the kitchen,” is all Dean says.

“Yes!” Alexa fistpumps and heads towards it without another word.

Bobby shakes his head, “I knew she’d be good for ya,” He pats Sam on the back.

“She’s been good for all of us,” He admits as they follow after her, leaving the two angels alone.

“How are you alive, Gabriel?” Cas wastes no time asking.

The archangel smirks, “Good to see you, too, little brother.”

“Gabriel. Why didn’t you just call? If we had known you were bringing Bobby back, which by the way we’ll get back to why, you know we would have helped.”

“I know, but that wasn’t my plan. See, I heard Sammy had a girl, and figured she wouldn’t be known upstairs. I needed a distraction and you three would’ve been hunted down immediately. I didn’t know she was so feisty though. Or that they were soul mates. That threw a kink in the plan,” He stops when Cas raises his hand and closes his eyes.

“You keep mentioning this ‘plan’ but you have yet to actually say what it is,” He levels his eyes on the other angel. “And again, why did you feel the need for the,” he thinks of the word, “Theatrics, when you could have just come to us?”

“What can I say, simple isn’t my style. But the plan is brilliant. You know what’s happening up there,” He waits for Cas’s nod before continuing, “Well, if I bring down a few useful souls, it not only lessens the strain, but the additional help may come up with a way to keep the lights on. Figured I’d start with the best and brightest,” He nods in a way of indicating he means Bobby.

Cas closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, when he hears Gabriel chuckle. Cracking an eye, he sees him smiling, “What?”

“You’re turning very human, baby bro, that’s all.”

Unsure if he means it as an insult or not, Cas continues, “What are the risks here? If everything was on good terms, you wouldn’t have needed a distraction, and heavenly matters tend to turn against us, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not exactly supposed to be alive, remember? I dampened my grace to the level of yours so that when we got there the others would think it was you and one of the Winchesters. What other angel travels with a human in tow?”

“So you purposely framed us? Thank you, Gabriel,” He raises his voice.

“Relax, Cassie” Cas squints his eyes into slits at the nickname, but lets his brother finish, “Your little family isn’t in danger, well, no more than you can handle. And you have me to help, now,” He finishes brightly.

“Yay,” Cas responds without his brother’s enthusiasm.

__________

In the kitchen, the four hunters are getting caught up. Reader’s Digest version. “So Sam was the boyfriend you ran out on?” Bobby asks and she nods sadly. “Wow.” 

“Bobby, not that I’m complaining, but did Gabe say why he brought you back or what we need to prepare for?” Dean asks.

He takes a sip of coffee, “He said something about Heaven failing, and bringing back some people that could help.”

Sam looks at Dean, “Did Cas say anything about that?” Dean looks at the table. “Dean,” Sam raises his voice.

“He said the number of angels was low, but not what that meant. I didn’t press the matter because, well, less of those winged dicks? I didn’t really see the downside, ok?”

“Can’t we just call Chuck or something?”

“When has that helped, Sam?” He gets up for another cup and takes Alexa’s to refill as well. “He’s gone anyway, no one’s seen him in who knows how long.” The group falls quiet.

Bobby breaks the silence again, “A, you mentioned a few things in your rambling, things like a wedding and the cabin?”

Alexa smiles, “Alexa, please, and yes,” She bites her lip, “We fixed up the cabin and that’s actually where Sam asked,” She holds up her hand.

Taking it to get a look at the ring, he then looks beside her to Sam, “Never thought my boys would get married,” He smiles.

“Yeah, well, she’s pushy,” He bumps her shoulder.

“Watch it, Winchester, you’re stuck with me. Remember we’re,” she stops with wide eyes, “if Heaven fails, where, we won’t get our’s. Not to be selfish, but I want our Heaven, Sam.”

Sam looks her in the eye, “Relax, Lex, we’ll figure this out. Did Gabe say who else he was bringing back?” Alexa shakes her head. “Okay, then after breakfast we get on the phones and start calling in the troops; Mom, Jody, Claire, Rowena, Garth, anyone we can think of, ok?” She nods and he kisses her forehead.

Dean walks back, setting her coffee in front of her and silently rubs soothing circles on her back before turning back to his cup. He takes a sip and then sets it down again, “I’m gonna check on Cas,” He walks out.

Bobby turns with a cocked eyebrow, “I see those two are still joined at the hip.” Sam tries to hide his laugh in Alexa’s hair while she smiles. “What?” He looks between them, “No. Really? Well, I’ll be damned,” He huffs and takes another sip of coffee. “Never thought they’d actually figure it out.”

Dean walks towards the war room when he meets the angels in the hall, “Just coming to get you,” His hand itches to take Castiel’s, but he runs it through his hair instead. “Making a plan in the kitchen,” He turns and walks back the way he came.

Walking into the kitchen, Gabe starts, “See, not even back ten minutes and you guys are making a plan. That’s why you’re my favorite group of humans,” He sits down like he’s done it a thousand times. Dean just looks at Cas with questioning wide eyes. When Cas just shakes his head and reaches for the coffee, Dean smirks and lets it drop for now.

Bobby gets up and empties the rest of the coffee into his mug, “You're gonna need another pot. Glad you two got your heads out of your asses by the way. You hitched, or just domestic partners?” 

Dean chokes on his coffee while the others laugh. Cas rubs his back with a concerned look and answers, “Neither, I suppose. Are you alright, Dean?”

He clears his throat a couple of times and nods, “Yeah. Good. What the hell, Bobby? When did you get so politically correct?”

“What? I’m not some backwards asshole. I don’t care who you love, boy, as long as you’re happy. All I care about.”

Cas smiles then leans in and whispers something that suspiciously sounds like ‘I told you’, in Dean’s ear, causing a deep blush, and another round of throat clearing that doesn’t fool anyone.

“Not to break up the coming out party, but where are we at in the plan?” Gabriel asks.

Alexa answers, “Depends, is this something we need to do this minute, or just need to start pulling together?”

“Forming a plan should definitely be a top priority, how long will it take to make and execute said plan, is a variable,” He admits, locking eyes with her.

“So you’re saying it’s bad, but we have time to figure it out,” She cocks her head, “Then why make a big show and bring Bobby back now?”

“Just figured I could do something nice and offer a few more hands. Besides, I knew he’d be one of your first requests on the all star team, so,” He shrugs, finishing his thought.

“So we should still call all hands on deck,” Sam jumps in before Alexa and Gabe lock horns again.

Gabe instantly breaks, “Smart move. How many are we talking?”

They look around at each other, “Maybe another five or so?”

Gabriel laughs dryly, “Five. Five? Guys, you’re pretty smart, but only five?”

“The most knowledgeable hunter on angel lore, a man that knows a little bit about everything out there, the most powerful witch on earth, two men of letters legacies, a badass rebel angel, an archangel, assuming you’ll help, and three, possibly four of the most badass female hunters around. I’d feel good about having that team face anything,” Dean says proudly.

Gabriel slow claps, “Now who’s who in that, Dean-o?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “I’m calling Mom.”

“You really calling your mommy, Dean? I’m sorry!” He looks over and sees Alexa watching him, “What's up, Buttercup?”

“You can cut the act. We all know you’re a good guy when it counts, and you’ve even said that you like us, so there’s no need for,” She waves her hand at him, “We’ll work better without it. Also, you hurt Dean, I wouldn’t worry about Cas.” She walks away from the table. “I’m getting changed and I’ll call Jody,” She calls to the table that’s still busy watching the stunned angel.

When she’s out of sight, Gabe lets out a whistle and turns to Sam, “Oh, Samsonite, I REALLY like her,” He waggles his eyebrows.

“You have no idea what you’re getting into, Gabe,” Sam laughs pulling out his phone. “I’ll call Rowena.”

“I’ll get my phone and text Claire, I can call Donna too,” Cas says.

“Good plan. That just leaves Garth, I’ll email him. Remember how the call went when we got Lex back?”

“Yes, it would seem we don’t have that kind of time,” He says walking towards the hall, “I’ll get dressed as well.”

Sam dials Rowena and waits, “Hello, Samuel! I’m assuming this isn’t my invite to the nuptials, your girl has better manners than that.”

“Uh, no, sorry. Actually, an issue seems to have come up and we were wondering,” She cuts him off.

“You were wondering if I would be kind enough to offer my assistance, correct?”

He huffs a laugh at her bluntness, “Yeah.”

“Well, I suppose I can. Where should I meet you boys?”

“We’re getting everyone together in the bunker,” He answers.

“Very well, dear, I’ll be there in a pop,” She hangs up.

“Which one was that?” Gabe asks.

“Rowena. The witch.”

“Never thought I’d see Dean work with a witch,” Bobby speaks up.

“Yeah, well, she’s not exactly your average witch.”

“So you said, most powerful on Earth.”

“And Crowley’s mother,” Dean says, walking back in.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bobby halts.

“Yep.”

“Balls,” He mutters as he shakes his head.

“Man, I’ve missed you,” Dean smiles, then turns to Sam, “Mom’s about an hour out. Apparently she was already headed our way for some reason.”

“She ok?” Sam asks at the same time Bobby inquires, “You boys keep saying ‘Mom’, but,” He doesn’t know exactly how to finish the thought.

“It’s our actual mom, Bobby. Amara, God’s sister, brought her back after Dean did some family counseling with them,” Sam explains.

“Makes sense since he’s practically family,” Bobby can’t help but tease.

“Oh, man, this is gonna be good,” Gabe says as he takes a lollipop out of his mouth that wasn’t there a second ago. “You know, this makes me your brother-in-law, Dean.”

Dean groans as Alexa walks in and she immediately looks at Gabe who shrugs innocently, “What'd you do now?”

“Just welcomed ole Dean-o here to the family,” He smiles.

“Uh huh,” She takes her seat next to Sam.

“Honest!” His hands up in surrender in front of him.

She ignores him for now. “Well, Jody will be here in a bit, how’d your calls go?”

“Mom will be here within the hour, and Rowena said ‘in a pop’, so however long that is,” He stops when his phone alerts him to a new email. Reading it, he adds, “And Garth says he can’t because of the full moon, but his connections and resources are ours for the asking,” He keeps scrolling, “And well, he says a lot more, but I’ll read that later,” He pulls a face as Alexa lets out a soft laugh.

Cas walks in wearing his usual outfit, as Gabe wolf whistles, “That's the baby bro I know.”

Not responding, he announces, “Claire will be on her way with Jody, and Donna will be here in ‘two shakes’,” he quotes.

“Awesome. What do we do ‘til then?”

“I’d like to hear more about what I’ve missed, if you don’t mind,” Bobby asks.

“Of course,” They start filling in and answering any of his questions. Including his questions about Dean and Cas, much to the amusement of Gabe. Before long, they hear the bunker door and go to meet whoever walked in.

Walking in, they see Mary and Rowena at the table, “Hello, boys! Oh, you’ve got some new faces for me,” Rowena greets them. Hugging Alexa, she coos, “Hello, sweetheart. How are you, my dear?”

“Just fine, Rowena, thanks for coming,” She steps back and moves to Mary, “Hey, Mary.”

“Hello, dear, did Dean tell you I had something for you?”

“Ahh, no, but,” She stops when the look behind Mary’s eyes changes. “Oh. Right, I’ll get that from you later.”

“Cas could probably pop it into your room for you,” She suggests.

“Oh, no, that’s ok,” She dismisses, thinking of the spare room they’ve turned into wedding central. “Actually, the boys won’t mind if we get it now, right?” She looks between the three, who all have confused blank looks. “Right, Rowena, why don’t you come too?”

“Love to, dear,” She agrees brightly, enjoying whatever subject is causing such confusion between the hunters and angels. 

Dean finally comes to, “If it’s heavy, we can get it, Mom.”

“Oh, no, sweetheart, don’t worry about it,” She pats him on the shoulder as they pass.

Once the door closes behind them Dean can’t help but ask, “What the hell was that?”

“I have no clue, man. It was freaky, though, right? The way Lex could read Mom like that?” Sam voices, still looking off into space as if seeing it all over again. 

Cas looks to Dean, “I thought it was a good thing that they got along.”

Bobby just stays out of it until he figures they’re done, then quietly says, “It was probably about the dress,” with a chuckle.

All heads whip around to him. “What?” they ask in unison. 

“The wedding dress?” When the blank stares continue, so does his explanation, “Not counting Gabe here, Sam’s name was the only one not mentioned in that whole thing, in case you missed that. And that’s the only part of the shebang that women get all secretive about. Has she picked one out, yet?”

Dean and Cas share a wide eyed look Bobby easily reads as ‘yes’, when Sam confirms, “Yeah, but that’s all I know. I just figured it’d be here already.”

“Then I bet that’s what Mary just brought her,” The older hunter says simply. 

Outside at Mary’s car, she opens the trunk to reveal the large white box, “I hope it’s not too soon, just thought it’d be about time you had it with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Rowena interrupts, “But is that the wedding dress?”

“Yep,” Alexa answers happily. “And the reason I asked you to come with us. It’s a bit of an odd request, and I know it’s probably overly dramatic, but, could you put a spell on it that hides it from Sam, or makes him see something completely different if he sees it before I have it on?” The other women laugh. “You don’t live with Sam, he can find something if he wants to, and if he knows it’s in the bunker, his curiosity will get the better of him,” She pleads.

“Which would you rather?” Rowena asks sweetly.

“What?” Alexa lets her voice sound as surprised as she is.

“Would you like me to make it invisible, or transform into a monstrosity of wool and canvas?”

“Haha! Dealer’s choice. I just don’t want him to see the actual dress until I’m in it and walking towards him.”

“Oh, I’ll have fun with this. And just Samuel?”

“Dean and Cas have already seen it,” Mary supplies as Alexa nods.

“Really?” Her shapely eyebrow raises. “Very well, I’ll just need a strand of Sam’s luscious locks and I’ll have your spell ready for you. Until then, though,” Her eyes glow a rich purple and the box transforms into a portable gift bag which she lifts from the trunk. “There ya are, love. Once we’re away from prying eyes, we’ll do the proper one.”

“When you’re good, you’re the best, Ro,” Alexa smiles. 

Rowena pouts and bats her hand at Alexa, “Oh, but being bad is so much more fun, dear.”

“C’mon, ladies, we should get back in there and figure out what’s going on,” Mary says.

“Actually, you may wanna pull your car around to the garage, I kinda think it’s gonna be a while,” Alexa’s voice takes on a somber quality that Mary easily picks up on.

“What do you mean? Dean said it was something requiring more hands than usual, but,” she pauses, “How bad is it?”

“Let’s just get in and wait for everyone else to show up. It’ll be easier to explain and answer questions all at once,” She tilts her head and leads Rowena back inside as Mary goes to move her car.

Coming back in, they’re greeted again, and after Mary reemerges from the garage, small talk passes the time until others start trickling in. Soon the room is overflowing with voices and excited talking as everyone gets caught up. There’s also rounds of introductions as each new person enters. Stunned tension fills the air as Jody lays eyes on Bobby. After a tight hug, and quickly wiped eye, there’s only a few more moments of side conversations before they start getting more serious and focused on the topic at hand. Gabriel steps away from Rowena as he clears his throat, causing the room to fall silent, as Sam stands. 

He nods his head to Gabe in thanks before continuing, “Some of you may know about the case a while back that Dean and Lex went on involving someone called the ‘Angel Hunter’. There are a few nods from the group. “Turned out that it was actually a trap for us, and also cost the lives of many angels over the years. That’s kind of why we called you all here today, Gabe came to tell us news,” He holds out his palm as the archangel starts.

“Because of the way these guys handled their find, it caused a bit of a commotion upstairs, and for once it wasn’t because of them, instead, there was basically a massive angel roll call held, and the result wasn’t good. A lot of angels are gone now. Between the various apocalypses, and wars, and stupid vendettas, our numbers are running low. Now that’s a problem, because angels are what power everything up there. Without ‘em, the lights go out and souls fall,” He pauses to let everyone’s hushed murmurs die down again. “That’s why we’re here, to figure out how to stop that from happening.”

As he sits back down, there’s a sudden typhoon of questions. Dean takes his turn to start fielding them, “Alright, alright, we know there’s questions, but we gotta take one at a time, I’m sure a bunch are shared anyway. First though, some basics, this isn’t a knocking on our door kind of threat, thanks to Gabe, we have some notice. Second, yes, he brought the old man back to help out, but that doesn’t mean we can start requesting everyone we miss back, we gotta be smart about this. Now, questions,” His eyes widen as hands go up from just about everyone. “Okay, then, back to school rules. Jodes,” He opens the floor for her.

“I think the biggest question I have is, what do we do? Is there a way to make new angels?” She eyes Cas and Gabe suspiciously.

Cas takes that as his duty to answer, “Only God can create new angels. I believe what you’re suggesting is Nephilim, and although powerful, not the solution.”

Gabe joins in, “But fun to make,” He winks at Rowena, who coyly turns her head.

Dean clears his throat, “Yeah, so no angel/human babies. We need all hands on deck to find the answers, and we’re talking spells, rituals, anything, but don’t be stupid about it. Come to us if you find something and we’ll run through it to see where it leads. Also, best behavior with the angels. They can be annoying, but we’re on the same side on this one. We’ll be figuring out the best way to get in contact with them to set terms. Next?”

Claire stands, “Are we staying here until further notice then?”

Alexa takes this one, “That’s up to you, you’re all welcome to stay as long as you’d like, but you’re by no means required to stay here. We know some of you still have day jobs,” She smiles at Jody and Donna. “We do think that the more of you that can stay here though, the easier and faster it will be to comb through our resources, as well as follow up on any leads as we get them.”

Donna stands and claps her hands, “Alright, then folks, I’ll go on the food run. Who wants what, and does anyone want to go with me?” Sam offers to go with her, they all offer up their orders, which she happily accepts before they leave with a promise to return soon.

“Alright, then, guys, I guess that means we start getting settled until chow comes,” Dean takes charge. “Anyone want rooms, or do we hit the books?”

“I’ll take a room if you don’t mind,” Bobby speaks up.

“Me, too,” Claire stands.

“You got stuff, kid?” Dean asks.

“Enough for you not to worry about, old man.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok, come on. Anyone else?”

“Donna and I will have to be heading back, but we’ll be willing to track down anything in our neck of the woods for ya,” Jody tells him.

“Ok. Mom, Ro?”

“Sure, dear, but do you have anything better than the one I stayed in last time? Thing was a tad bit drafty,” Rowena answers sweetly.

“I’ll just stay in my usual, Sweetie,” Mary replies, before he can respond to Rowena.

“Alright, then, follow me,” Dean starts leading them down the hallway.

“Hang on, Dean-o, I’ll be needing one too,” Gabe calls to his back.

Dean turns, “Why dude, you don’t sleep.”

“I have other needs for a room.”

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it and just shakes his head and turns back around. Once the women have their rooms, he starts to show Gabe one and realizes the angel has already flitted off somewhere. He doesn’t ask questions, and just opens the next door for Bobby. Stepping in, Bobby smiles and gives him a pat on the back, “You did good, kid. Real good. And your girl is something.”

“Uh, thanks, and yeah, Lex is,” Before he continues, Bobby interrupts.

“Not A, Claire. She’s your daughter, right?”

“Oh!” he blushes. “No, um,” He laughs nervously, “I guess you could say she’s Cas’s actually. She’s his vessel, Jimmy’s daughter.”

“So you and Cas have a kid,” He smirks, clearly messing with him now.

“Dammit, Bobby. Don’t make me have Gabe take you back,” He laughs.

Bobby just measures his reaction and crosses his arms, “I mean it, son. You did good. That girl looks up to you like a dad. And she could do worse.”

Deciding to call his bluff on the touchy-feely crap, Dean lets him have it, “Well, I learned from the best, so,” He shrugs. “Settle in, and then come back out. Think we’re gonna start gathering books until Sammy and Donna get back,” He turns and walks out. Bobby watches him with a proud smirk.

Standing over the piles of books on the table, Alexa checks her phone, “Alright, we can either start sorting til food arrives, or choose our teams.”

“I vote teams,” Dean answers.

“Ok, who’s with who? We doing couples, or...” Gabe insinuates.

Dean rolls his eyes, but then Cas stands, “Just the opposite, actually. We need minimal distractions. Therefore, teams will be Sam and Dean, myself and you, Alexa and Bobby, Jody and Mary, and then the last will be Donna, Claire, and Rowena. When Jody and Donna need to return, then Mary will take Donna’s place. Any questions?” He specifically eyes his brother.

The team spreads out and starts combing through the bunker. Each accumulates their own stacks to look through and meander back to the war table. Bobby’s reading while Alexa is typing and across from them Dean’s also got a stack of books. Their quiet is broken by the pair of bickering angels coming in from the hall.

“Cassie, just hear me out,” Gabriel pleads.

“No, Gabriel,” Cas sounds exhausted after just a few minutes.

“But think about it, or rather don’t, don’t need you stealing any moves,” The archangel nudges the seraph’s shoulder as Cas rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

“Believe me, that’s something I really don’t want to think about either. The answer is still no.”

“Ah, what seems to be the issue, fellas?” Dean asks.

“Just trying to get my baby bro to play a little wingman for me.”

Dean’s face scrunches because, _ew_ , when Cas continues, “With Rowena.” Dean’s face contorts even more because _just oh hell no. That would not be a good combination._

“Yeah, how about we hold off on the hormones until we figure this out. Besides, we established that nephilims weren’t the answer, didn’t we?” Dean tries. Before the conversation can continue, the bunker door opens and Sam and Donna walk in with bags of food. They’re quickly updated on the plan and teammates. “But before all that, grub’s here!” he yells.


	4. Chapter 4

One day of searching, and Donna and Jody head back to their lives. Claire wavers for a couple more days, but ultimately decides to leave as well, offering to be a freelance scout for their leads. They accept the offer and let the three leave. Rowena follows the next day, saying she’s going to look into her resources and will give a call if she finds anything. Gabriel may mope around slightly after that, at least until she calls a couple days later saying she needs help bringing over what she’s found. The angel jumps at the chance.

“I do not like that,” Dean says after he leaves.

“I agree, I’m not sure what the attraction is,” Cas comments.

Alexa laughs, causing them both to look, “Oh, come on. Power is attracted to power. Not only that, they have similar personalities, and deep down they’re good. Deep, deep, deep deep, deep deep deep down. They’re both tiny forces of wicked power,” She shrugs.

Sam comes up behind her and places a large book in front of her with a kiss to the top of the head before sitting beside her. “You sure that’s the one you wanted?”

“Yep, it might be used with this other one to turn up something,” She says while already thumbing through the pages.

“Like what?”

“Well, that was about keeping souls trapped. This one is about angelic grace. If we can find a way to either trap grace and figure out a way to use it to power heaven,” Dean interrupts her.

“You mean like a grace generator?” He sounds a bit impressed.

“Essentially, yes. That or we find a way to keep souls not ‘trapped’,” She air quotes, “But contained in their heavens. I’m just not sure if that would override if Heaven itself fails.”

Cas tilts his head thinking it over, “It does have potential in theory. I am unaware of any way to increase an angel’s grace, uh, peacefully.”

“Thus one of the problems I’m running into,” She admits.

“What about that trapping spell?” Dean asks.

“Like Lex said, there’s no way to know if once Heaven goes out, if the spell will override it,” Sam offers.

“What about Billie? Should we ask for her help on this too?” He speaks up.

“It’s not a bad idea, exactly,” Sam responds.

“But?”

“But we have nothing to offer her,” Cas answers.

Alexa interjects, “All those souls? Death would surely have an interest. Couldn’t hurt to ask.”

“Old Death was easier to summon, a nice spread and he was there,” Dean mumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Billie isn’t a foodie, too, Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just try, yeah?” She gets up from the table.

“Hey, hang on, where are you going?” Sam jumps up to follow.

“Going to summon Billie.” _Obviously._

“Oh, no. Nope. Not gonna happen. You know how you summon Death, right? You die!”

“I’ll be fine, Sam.”

“Alexa, I don’t think this is the right thing either,” Cas speaks up.

“What if we just bind her,” Dean brings up.

“That’s gonna piss her off, Dean. No, we actually want her on our side.” She looks between the three of them, “We gotta try.”

“Lex, please,” Sam begs, holding her eyes.

Dean interrupts their staring, “Follow me, Lex.”

“Dean, don’t you dare!”

“Sam, it’ll be ok. We’ll be there with her, man. Nothing to chance with this one.”

“I don’t like it. You think Mom or Bobby would agree to this if they were here?”

“Sam, really?” Alexa sighs.

“None of us like this,” He aims the words at Alexa, but then turns back to Sam, “But she has a point. It’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

“Can we just get this over with? I’m sure Gabe and Ro will be back soon.”

“She’s right, if we’re going to do this plan, we should do it quickly,” Cas adds grumpily.

“Hey, why not wait to see what they found, huh? Maybe we don’t need to do this at all,” Sam latches on to the hope.

Alexa lets out a frustrated groan, “Sam, I could’ve already been back by now if we hadn’t fought over this. Let’s just do it. Also, I’m doing it. No need for any of your totals to go up. Now Dean, let’s kill me.” The two walk down the hall to the medbay.

A second later and Cas lays a calming hand on Sam, the fact that he feels a bit of grace as well isn’t exactly a surprise, “I think you should wait for Gabriel and Rowena, Sam, Dean and I will make sure nothing happens to her.”

Sam can’t shake the calming feeling as much as he tries. “Cas, why not just put me to sleep, man?”

“I’d rather only assist in your decision, not make it for you.”

“Right, so gracious,” He lets out a sigh knowing the correct response to the situation, “Go. Just make sure she comes back.”

“She will, Sam. I promise.” With a nod, he follows down the hall as well. In the medbay, he finds Alexa already on the table and Dean has a syringe to her arm. “Well, you didn’t waste time. I’m starting to think Sam may have a point and we should hide those items a bit better.” His eyes roam to Alexa, “Are you sure about this, Alexa?”

“Yes, Cas, I promise. I won’t be gone long, but still take care of our boys, k?” She gives him a weak smile.

“Sam is not happy about this,” he warns and clearly means himself and Dean aren’t happy either.

“I know. But If I backed down, we wouldn't be here. I’ll make it up to him. Just please see my side on this,” she begs.

“If anything happens to you,” he begins before she cuts him off.

“I’ll be fine. Just make sure I get back.”

Cas reaches out and takes her hand, “I will do all in my power if need be.” Alexa responds with a weak but nervous smile.

Dean gets a nod signalling Cas’s ok, then locks eyes with Alexa. She gives him a nod as well. “Give Billie our best,” he says as he pushes the plunger.

At first, nothing happens, but then she can feel it, she knew this was going to happen, hell, it was her plan, but it’s still a bit scary. She’s dying. The last thing she sees are her brothers’ worried faces. Then she’s walking in an industrial type library. Kinda cool actually. Then she hears a smokey voice.

“Alexa Winchester.”

“Not yet,” she answers hesitantly.

“Oh, so then what do I owe the early pleasure? I heard you wanted to speak with me directly. Did those three get in a jam again?”

“Billie, I’m assuming?” The former reaper bows her head in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you. I’m actually here to avoid a problem.”

“And you need my help?”

“Well, we’re asking. It concerns a great number of souls, and I figured that was an area of interest for you.”

“Does it now? So then what is this concern?” Suddenly, they’re in front of a French cafe, “Excuse my manners, please have a seat.” A waiter walks over and asks what they would like, to which they both order, all in French.

“Are we actually in Paris?” Alexa asks in wonder.

“Of course, dear, why go for imitation? Impressive French by the way. Now, your concern?”

“Right, we’ve been alerted that the number of Angels are dwindling. Without enough angels,” she’s cut off.

“Heaven fails and releases all those souls.” her voice is nothing short of calculating sharpness.

“Exactly,” Alexa answers as her espresso is set in front of her.

“And you Winchesters decided to save the world again, right?”

“Along with the Archangel Gabriel.”

“Gabriel? Really? Word had it he was dead. Well, that would explain why, well nevermind. So you have two angels on your team now, why do you need me?”

“All those souls, you’re Death, you have to be part of the balance that keeps things spinning.” She checks her wrist, as if she had a watch that she never wears.

“I see Dean still has a few of those syringes, huh? Well, fine, since you’re on a deadline,” she snaps her fingers. They’re back in the library and Billie is holding a piece of folded paper. “This is part of what you’re looking for. But I don’t have the others. This is just a spell that pertains to the soul aspect. The other parts you’ll find in other resources.” She hands the paper to Alexa who stumbles a bit as she puts it in her pocket. “Ah, seems time’s up Alexa. Good luck, and if I see you or your boys again before your time, I won’t be sending you back.” With that, Alexa is opening her eyes to the worried eyes of those three boys in question.

“Lex, hey, you ok? What happened?”

“I’m fine, Sam. I,” She pats her pockets, “Billie gave me this,” She hands them the paper. Sam takes it, but doesn’t take his eyes off her.

Dean smiles, “Good to have you back, sweetheart. Had us worried for a second.”

“What? Why?”

Cas answers steadily, “The reversal didn’t happen as quickly as it was supposed to.”

“Oh. That was probably because she wanted to give me a warning,” She starts to sit up with Sam’s help.

“Warning? What warning?” Sam asks.

“She said that if she sees any of us before our time again, then she’s not going to send us back.”

“Oh, that's it? She’s a softie most of the time. She gave me that warning too. It’s fine,” Dean winks. “But at the same time, best not to test her.”

Cas just rolls his eyes, “Right, now about what she gave you?”

“It’s a spell. But only part of what will help. She mentioned that we’d have to find the other parts, so I’m guessing we’re going to have to flex our spellwork skills and piece things together.”

“Good thing you have me, dears, now please tell me why our girl is on that dreadful table?” Rowena stands at the top of the stairs.

“I’m fine, Ro, just visited a friend. Now, what did you and Gabe bring back to us?”

“Right, well if you say so, you four come on then,” she turns and leaves them.

After they look over the spell they quickly discern that it is a way to draw power from a soul. “So, does this mean we use this to make the souls power their own heaven?”

“No, It has to be a living soul that the energy is drawn from.”

“Ok, so then we go with my generator idea again?” Alexa tries.

“Again, won’t work because souls aren’t what power upstairs. Grace does,” Gabe answers.

“So, then we use this, but substitute soul for grace.”

“We don’t need a spell to extract our grace,” Cas adds a bit defeatedly.

“Quite right, however, I found something that might help with the puzzle,” Rowena speaks up as if tired of the Winchester’s unique style of bickering.

“What is it?” Sam asks.

“It’s a way to contain the energy pulled from the souls.”

“Like the soul bomb?” Dean asks and subconsciously rubs his chest.

“Not exactly. It’s a bit more like pulling them into a box.”

Sam sighs, “Guys, these are all flimsy ideas, how is it going to power all of heaven?”

“Sam, I will not accept that defeatist attitude from you. We’ll figure it out. Plus, wait, we’re vessels,” she says excitedly.

“Lex?” Sam says wearily.

“What if we had the boys here jump in for a minute and-” is as far as she gets as Sam and Dean both yell ‘No!’ With that they go back to looking for other avenues. Each spell or chant that might be able to help in some way is put in a pile to be reviewed and assessed later. By the end of the night, they don’t seem to be any closer to an answer. They are, however, closer to each other’s throats. In the middle of one of their ‘discussions’, Mary and Bobby walk in, back from following up on a lead at a nearby occult library. When they hear ‘why are you so set on sacrificing yourself?’ in Sam’s frustrated voice, they interrupt.

“What the hell is going on here?” Mary calls from the staircase. The four residents at least have the decency to look ashamed at being yelled at like children. “Well?” she asks again.

“We were having a difference of opinion,” Cas answers.

“And we were just about to leave for the night, think it’s best to get some sleep,” Rowena stands and Gabe follows her down the hall.

When they’re out of the room, Mary and Bobby have made it to the table, looking every bit the role of the angry parents. “A difference of opinion on what?”

“How to combine spells,” Alexa admits meekly.

“And that turned into fighting like children? Actually, don’t answer that. We’re all just going to go to bed and start fresh in the morning.” Dean rolls his eyes and slouches, Mary catches it immediately, “Do we have a problem with that plan? Do you four need to be in four different rooms as well?”

“No,” They all answer.

“Okay, then. Off to bed before you say something you regret.”

“I’m-” He's cut off.

“No, Sam, do not apologize. Think about what you’ve done and then apologize in the morning.” Mary’s mom voice is rather impressive when she uses it. The four leave the room thoroughly reprimanded and in silence. Marry huffs at their behavior, “I swear, it’s like they’re children sometimes.” Bobby tries to hide his laugh, “What?”

“You just sent a millennia old angel of the Lord to his room,” He bites his lip.

Mary stands still for a moment and then doubles over laughing, “I did, didn’t I? I think that calls for a drink.”

“I’d say you have a damn fine idea there. After you,” Bobby holds out his arm, letting her go first.

  
The next morning the four apologize in front of Mary so there’s no question that they followed her instructions. After breakfast, they start working again, although still a little tense. In front of them are several stacks of books and papers from Rowena’s stash. Beside each of them is a notepad to note any potential spells, avenues that might lead somewhere. Unfortunately, after a few hours, they have maybe a page combined. With Billie’s spell they have a way to pull souls as a source of power, but that’s it, and once the power is used, that’s it. They already know Rowena has several spells to contain the souls, but again, in a one and done situation; nothing that would keep the souls’ powers going.

Dean leans back in his chair with a groan and rubs a hand over his eyes, “What do we need for Billie’s spell again?”

Cas slouches in his seat as well to answer, “Lovers’ blood, feather of a cupid,” They all suppress a shiver at the thought of getting that one, “Bark of Joshua’s tree, and gold powder.”

“Guessing Joshua’s tree isn’t one in California?” Alexa tries to lighten the mood.

“Afraid not, that would be far too simple,” Cas’s tone doesn’t waver from tired seriousness.

“Ok, then, so say we get all this, then what?” Sam asks.

“We have a spell that draws its power from the bond of two idiots who make heart eyes at each other,” Gabriel starts, “However, we do not have a container for that power, or any idea on how it can be used to save the whole kitten kaboodle upstairs.” 

Rowena rolls her eyes and tuts at the angel, “Now dear, I know dramatics is your thing, but really, I can come up with something to hold it. Really,” She sounds insulted.

“I need food, who’s with me?” Dean stands.

“I’ll go with you,” Alexa offers.

Sam stands as well, “I’ll help too.” With that, the three of them walk down the hall. Not too long later, they come back with sandwiches, fruit, chips, and drinks. Rowena insists that she needs to run to the market for ‘real food’ and leaves the others there to eat quietly before returning to the piles of information covering the table. At some point, Rowena returns, as well as Mary and Bobby. Their arrival, along with more food, signals it’s time to take another meal break. Afterwards, they mainly talk while skimming through the materials now instead of actively reading them. The only one that seems to still be researching is Cas.

“Gabriel, this seems to be the most promising so far. Have you heard of this before?” He slides the volume over to the other angel. “We have a pair of soulmates,” he says, pulling Alexa and Sam’s attention to the conversation even more.

“Just soulmates aren’t enough, they need a type of binding ritual. But baby bro, you could be onto something. Bonded mates would have a much stronger power than just two lovers. And soulmates,” He gestures an explosion with his hands and grins.

Alexa joins the conversation, “How bonded? Like married?” He nods. “Well, I guess we have a new new wedding date,” she says offhandedly. 

“No. There’s gotta be something else.” All eyes snap to Sam’s firm voice, as he folds his arms across his chest. 

Alexa knows that tone and she won’t have it, “Can I talk to you for a minute, Sam?”

She leads him down the hall, “I just wanted one day to be about us, Lex, not saving the world,” Sam says before they’re even to the dorms.

Calmly she levels him with a firm look, “You know the angels in the bunker can still hear us, right?”

“Don’t care,” he says, a little immaturely.

She sighs and turns. “Okay, and I know baby, but that is us. I love you and it doesn’t matter when we get married.”

“But our anniversary will always be the day we saved heaven.”

“Our anniversary will be tied to the day we saved OUR heaven. And Dean and Cas’s. And Bobby’s. And Mary’s. And everyone else’s. We’re already calling in all our friends and family for this anyway, so it’s not like they won’t be there. We’re even getting a few guests we never thought would be there. It will still be about us and our family. Besides, the spell doesn’t have to be performed at the wedding. We just need to be married to do it. Which means not the same day.”

He looks at her with a spark of hope again, “Okay. You’re right. But they’re not coming near the honeymoon. I’m thinking we don’t even tell them where we go.”

The response comes out a little more surprised than she was intending. “You’re still planning on a real honeymoon?”

“You really weren’t, were you?”

She shrugs and starts walking back to the group again, “Not really. I thought maybe a night or three in a nice hotel.”

“Yeah, no, we’ll figure it out, but we’re doing this right.”

“We do it right, Sam, it won’t matter where we go because we won’t leave the room,” She says as they walk back into the room. All small talk of course ends right as she says it. Immediately Dean and Sam choke, Cas looks away, and Gabriel, Mary, Rowena, and Bobby all smirk.

“Well, Sam if you still have reservations, there may be another way,” Gabe breaks the awkward silence.

“How? You just said you needed bonded mates.”

“Ahh, I did, yes. But it seems you ain’t the only two crazy kids,” His eyes drop while Dean and Cas shift uncomfortably. 

“What?” Sam asks, stunned.

“When?” Alexa asks excitedly.

The couple exchange a look before Dean clears his throat. “For the record, not how we wanted to tell you, but on our few days away for my birthday,” Dean tries to say flatly, but his smile still wins out. “Cas couldn’t help himself.”

“Dean seems to be having trouble remembering how that night went,” Cas says sternly, but with a quirked lip.

“Oh, no. I remember everything,” He bites his lower lip. 

“So do I, and I remember someone begging me-,” He can’t finish as Dean interrupts.

“Okay!” Dean breaks in hurriedly, “They don’t wanna hear that stuff, Cas,” he blushes. Although there was that type of begging also, it’s not why he’s flustered. He’d rather this audience didn’t know he begged Cas to teach him each line til he got them down in perfect Enochian, or how Cas had only mentioned the spell and he’d been the one to convince him to do it. Hell, he’d waited long enough, Sammy was good, real good, he deserved to be happy too.

“You’re terrible,” is all Cas says with a smile, knowing the truth.

“But I’m yours,” Dean snarks.

The angel’s demeanor changes instantly, “Yes, you are,” he says possessively with a raised eyebrow. Dean gulps and shifts slightly in his seat. 

The moment is broken when Sam starts yelling again. “You got married without us? What the hell!” He’s actually angry. His brother finally does something for himself, and doesn’t even bother to tell him.

“Sammy, calm down. It wasn’t like that.”

“Yeah, it’s not a normal ceremony,” Gabe even tries to help.

“Why didn’t you at least tell us! We would have understood if you guys wanted to elope or whatever.”

“Sam, that’s not exactly how it went. It was unexpected,” Cas glances at Dean. He then tries to help by giving Sam what he wants, “Gabe seems to think that Dean and I would work for the spell too, so you and Alexa won’t have to do it."

“Will you?” Alexa speaks up.

“Of course, we’d do it for you,” he looks her in the eyes.

Although touched, that’s not the answer she’s after. “No, I mean will you work for the spell?”

“Oh. Well, yes. We are bonded mates,” Cas admits with a shrug.

“Their bond may be even more powerful; being forged of grace and soul.”

“You did the angel thing!” Alexa exclaims excitedly. Cas just smiles at her. 

“What? How-Of course you know what’s going on with them,” Sam runs his hand through his hair in aggravation and walks out of the room. He ignores the shock and hurt flash across Alexa’s face, before the anger takes over.

“Sam,” Mary starts to follow, but Dean reaches out and snags her arm.

“Don’t,” He says as he watches after his brother sadly. 

“But,” she tries. He just nods and points over to Alexa. She’s standing with her arms crossed in clear frustration, but talking in a hushed tone with Gabriel and Cas. 

“He’ll calm down. If not,” He shrugs, “we won’t have to kick his ass, she will,” He tries to smile with the joke.

Mary sees through it, but nods anyway. Then she looks back at him with an uncertain smile, “You ok?”

“I’m fine, Mom,” His hand runs over his mouth.

“Not what I meant, sweetie. Why didn’t you and Cas tell us? You know we love you.”

Dean ducks his head as his blush heats his face, “Yeah, this wasn’t how we wanted to tell everyone, but I don’t know,” He smiles softly at the memory, “it just kinda happened, and things went back to usual” He shrugs.

Mary can barely hold back her tears, “My little boy,” She smiles as she takes his face in her hands. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy for you. We’ll have to throw you boys a party or something, after we get this sorted.

“Mom, it’s, it’s not the same as Sam and Lex, we didn’t get married,” He tries to deflect.

“But, sweetie, it’s still special,” She thinks, “It’s a bit like you two eloped.”

Dean laughs, “Uh, seriously, it’s not as big a deal as getting married.”

“It’s more like they’re engaged.” Alexa says as she joins them. Seeing Dean falter and sputter at her words, she continues, “I’ll handle Sam, but we’re also going to discuss the two of you, as well. Don’t think you’re just off the hook because my moose made a scene.”

When he starts to argue, Cas cuts him off, “She’s right, Dean. She brought up some rather strong points in her argument.”

“Cassie means she threatened your joint naughty bits with an angel blade,” Gabriel calls over brazenly before leaving the room.

Dean turns with a gaping mouth, “What?” He squeaks out.

“Well, not in those exact words, but in general, it was something more like ‘if you two make another huge decision without at least telling us you made it, there will be consequences. And said decisions include doing this spell’,” Her tone making her presence about as tall as the two men in front of her.

“Alexa, we can do it, that way you and Sammy don’t have to taint your day with it,” He says gently.

“No,” her response is stern. “I said I’d take care of Sam which means making this decision without him, but I have his best interests in mind; you and Cas will not give up your day for us. I understand the bonding. Cas mentioned that it wasn’t exactly vows and traditional, but my best friends and big brothers still swore themselves to each other. That’s a big moment that I had to miss out on.” Her determination even more firmly in place at seeing the two being soft with each other.

Dean takes his angel’s hand, “Lex, you know, me and Cas, we don’t get-” He’s harshly interrupted.

“Don’t you dare, Winchester! Even if that were true, you think that’d make me more okay with you giving up the moments and things you can have?” Her anger is evident and Mary wraps her arm around her shoulders.

“Boys,” Mary speaks up, “perhaps we should just take a break. All to our respective corners now,” she shoos Dean and Cas away while steering Alexa away. When they get to the hallway, Mary halts and turns to Alexa, “You know about the thing they did?”

“Yeah, not in detail or anything though.”

Mary considers her words carefully, “Are they married?”

Alexa shakes her head, “No, it’s more like a promise spell. Honestly, it’s nothing more than what they’ve been doing since they met. It’s a promise to protect the other with everything in their power because they choose to belong to the other.”

“That sounds very similar to vows if you ask me,” Mary glances at her, but instead changes the subject, “Need help with Sam?”

“No. I got him. I don’t know what he’s so bent out of shape about, but I’ll figure it out. Just keep everyone else together and peaceful, yeah?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” With a pat on the back, Mary sends her down the hall while she turns back to the group in the war room.

Alexa takes a breath and continues to their room. Without even knocking, she opens the door to find Sam sitting on the bed staring at the floor. “Sam.”

He sighs, “Really? How in this big ass bunker can I not manage to get a few minutes alone?”

Not pleased with his attitude, Alexa crosses her arms and leans her hip against the shelving unit, “Maybe if you wanted privacy you shouldn’t have run to your room like a child throwing a tantrum.”

He looks up for the first time since she entered the room, “I didn’t throw a tantrum.”

“God, Sam, just shut up. You’re acting like this is all about you. I thought I was supposed to be the bridezilla.”

“Alexa, do you have any idea what this is taking from us? And not only that, but then we find out Dean and Cas ran off, got angel married or whatever, and didn’t even tell us? How are you ok with that?”

“No. Do NOT talk to me like that, Samuel William Winchester. I know exactly what is at stake here and I’m fighting for it, even though you’re making me question why at the moment. I don’t need a wedding to tell everyone I’m yours. But this particular spell needs bonded mates and that’s how humans bond. As far as I’m concerned, we’re already bonded. And yes, I’m pissed about the idiots as well, and they know it, but what they did, is not something you do in front of others. If you would just listen to them, instead of crying about missing out on something, you might understand that.

She’s not done yet, “And if you’d take your head out of your ass for a moment, you’d see that not only would we get to save people’s heavens, but we get to have Bobby, the closest thing that either of us had to family for a very long time, at our wedding. And Gabe, even though he’s annoying, I know he’s important to our family too.”

Feeling properly reprimanded, Sam drops his head, “I just wanted it to be normal,” he mumbles.

“Normal? Sam, your mother is technically younger than us. A man we both saw as a father was brought back from heaven by an archangel that’s practically your brother’s brother-in-law, you wanna start telling me where the normal is?”

“That’s just it! None of this is normal. Can’t we just have a normal day?” he shouts.

“Sam, you’re missing the point. No, none of this is normal, but I wouldn’t want it that way. This is our lives, our families, and it’s amazing. We already moved up our wedding, anyway, baby. Now do you agree, or do we need to be having an entirely different conversation?”

The silence before Sam answers feels as though it stretches for hours, but in reality is only a moment or two. His voice cracks slightly when he does speak, “I don’t want to leave the life. I’ve done that, and,” Before he continues, she interrupts him.

“Do you want to try?” She sits beside him.

When the bed dips, he looks over at her, “What?”

“You never tried getting out with me. I mean, we could try if that’s what you really want. If that would help.”

“Lex,” He shakes his head, “Our relationship at Stanford was me trying to be normal with you, look how that turned out.”

“I know that, but we’re very different now. We could try again, knowing what we do and all,” She tries her best to hold his eyes, but eventually breaks and has to look away.

Sam shifts and takes her hands in his, “You would hate that.”

She can’t deny it, but she doesn’t try to either, “That’s not what I offered. If it would help you, I would do it.”

He lets go of one of her hands to cradle her head, his thumb gently brushing the soft skin behind her ear, “No. Trying some weird fake normal life while you’re miserable would be like one of the alternate realities Dean and I have been to, and one thing they all made me feel, was glad to be back in _our_ normal lives again. So, no, I don’t want out, I’m sorry, but I still want our wedding to be as normal as possible in the way that it’s centered around us, not saving the world, or heaven, or anything.”

Alexa gives him a watery smile, “That I can understand. And agree on. Do we want Dean and Cas to do it?”

“No,” he doesn’t even hesitate. “They’ve sacrificed their happiness too much already.”

“That’s what I’m saying, we have to do it, baby. But, we don’t have to do it as soon as we walk out of this room. We can look into what we need to do, gather things, plan it out. We may have enough time to have our real wedding, and even a honeymoon, before we have to do this.”

Sam leans in and kisses the creases in her forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“I get it, this has been insane. I woke up to an archangel kidnapping me to break into heaven where we broke out a soul and then found out not only do we have to save heaven, but Dean and Cas kinda got engaged, so there’s that, I’m just exhausted.”

“Don’t forget you died,” His voice betrays his awestruck feeling.

“Oh yeah, day trip to Paris with Death, and then back, how could I forget that? Maybe we can convince everyone to sleep on it and get back at it tomorrow?”

“I think we should discuss it with them and come up with some kind of plan to figure this out. Come ‘ere,” he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his side. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Sam, actually,” She pulls away, “I really am tired. I just want to take a nap for a little bit. Wake me up for dinner?”

Sam’s worry returns, “You feel ok?”

“Sweetie, I feel fine, but I’m worn out. I need to recharge a bit, ok?” She yawns as if proving her point.

Sam shifts slightly before standing, “Um, yeah, ok. I’ll go apologize to the others and then wake you up for dinner.” He watches her slip her couple layers off and slide under the covers, “Need anything?”

“No, thanks, baby,” she says as she curls up around a pillow. Sam closes the door behind him when he leaves. His steps slow as he gets closer to the war room, anticipating everyone’s reactions.

“Samsonite!” Gabe yells as soon as he gets within sight.

“Uh, yeah, hey, um,” He fumbles as eyes start turning towards him.

“Where’s Lex?” Dean asks.

“She, uh, wanted to take a nap.”

Instantly Cas squints, “What happened?” he asks protectively.

“Relax, guys, today was just, a lot, for her and she needed a timeout.”

Dean’s eyes track him up and down for a minute with his arms crossed, before he seems to find what he’s looking for, “Talking some sense into you wore her out, huh? Knew it would one of these days.” With a pat to Cas’s shoulder, they turn and walk back over towards Gabriel.

Mary and Bobby walk up to him then, “Sure you’re alright?”

“We’re fine. She just had a long day, and well, we should join them,” He points to the table where Rowena has returned and joined Dean, Cas, and Gabe. “I want to figure this out.” Once everyone, with the exception of Alexa obviously, is gathered Sam clears his throat, “Um, I just wanted to apologize to you all. I was acting a bit childish,” He ignores Dean’s snort, “And took it out in the wrong way. Also, Dean, Cas, I’m happy for you guys, I’m just upset you guys didn’t tell us.”

Dean slaps him on the back, “Ok, so what’s the plan, no matter who does it, what’s involved in this spell?” and just like that, Sam’s lip twitches up into a smile knowing he’s forgiven. They’re deep in conversation when no one notices Dean leaning into Cas’s ear and whispering something before the angel leaves the room.

Alexa is on her phone when there’s a slight knock on the door, she’s debating pretending to be asleep, or asking who it is, when a low voice announces who knocked. “Alexa, it’s only me. May I come in? I know you’re not asleep.”

 _Well, that settles that_ , “Come in, Cas.” Cas quickly slips in and closes the door behind him. Alexa watches as he crosses the floor and sits next to her on the bed, even propping his feet up as well. “Make yourself at home, angel,” she jests.

“Alexa, why are you hiding in here?”

“I’m not,” she looks as he gives her serious side eye. With a sigh, she admits, “I don’t want to be in the way, and I want Sam to figure this out on his own. Or well, think he figured it out for himself.”

“This is a plan?”

“I want him to realize that this is our normal. Otherwise he won’t be fully in this. I may not need a marriage certificate, but I do need my partner to listen to what I actually want instead of thinking he knows.”

Cas turns and looks at her with a tilted head, “I don’t believe I understand. Sam most likely won’t be happy about being tricked either.”

“Sam says he doesn’t want the apple pie life, yet he keeps finding reasons to try for it. But we can never be completely normal; we only have our own normal. He needs to see that we can build our own cherry pie lives instead.”

“I see, so what would be your ideal wedding?” He asks slowly.

With a deep breath, she explains, “What we’ve been planning, the normal wedding, just here I guess. Or somewhere close and the reception here? I just want our friends and family together and to marry my soulmate. The details aren’t that important.”

A proud smile slides across the angel’s face, “You are a very good Winchester, Alexa,” He laughs slightly before turning to leave her alone. He walks back to the war room and hears the group talking.

Mary’s voice comes through with, “So what do you mean, Sam?”

“I mean, we’re moving up the wedding, so I’m gonna need help. Alexa’s right, we’ve waited long enough. We’ll work on the spell after.” With that, they spread out the various duties of getting a wedding together.


	5. Bonus scene for Gabe and Bobby's Excellent Adventure

“So Sam…” He looks up at her casual tone in question, “Was there anything between you and Gabe?”

Instantly, his eyes go wide and he sits back as if hit, “Why would you even think that?”

Alexa laughs, “Oh, come on, the short time I've known him I’ve seen him flirt with just about everyone here except Cas, and even that I’m not sure of,” She tilts her head as if thinking about the incident again. “So, no, wait, hang on, sa-Sam-Sabriel action?” She actually seems proud of thinking up the couple name.

“Wai-what?! No!” He repeats.

All research is forgotten as she continues to tease him, “Oh, come on, the height difference would be hilarious.”

Suddenly, his face changes and a devious spark lights his eyes, “You know he’s taller than you.”

Alexa’s stunned for just a second, “Ouch, fuck you, Winchester.”

Sam casually picks up his book again with a wicked grin and a single dimple, “You do, baby.”


End file.
